herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Johnson
Carl Johnson, better known by name as CJ, is the main protagonist of the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. CJ is a co-leader of the "Grove Street Families" (GSF), along with his brother, Sean "Sweet" Johnson, GFS is a criminal gang dedicated to the alleged marijuana trafficking, arms smuggling and bank robberies. Sweet suggested that CJ was born in the Johnson House, a two floor home in Grove Street, a cul-de-sac in Ganton, Los Santos, which was owned by the Johnson family matriarch, Beverly Johnson. Carl is the second child of a family of four (in birth order): Sean, Carl, Kendl, and Brian. Five years prior to the beginning of the game, CJ left San Andreas and took up work in Liberty City out of discontent for the degrading situation of Los Santos. There, in Liberty City he earned his living working for the Family mob Leone. As the game opens, CJ arrives back in Los Santos following news of his mother's death, only to be located by corrupt police officers Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez, who immediately frame him for their recent murder of a fellow police officer who threatened to expose their illegal racketeering. Quotes *"You an asshole to the end! Punk motherfucker!!" *"Hey, Smoke!" *"What's your problem now?! It's me!" *"Seeing my homie! What's up with you?" *"You callin' CJ a bitch?" *"Go! Run away, homie!" *"I'm a Grove Street gangster what you expect?!" See Also *Sweet Johnson *Kendl Johnson *Cesar Vialpando *The Truth *Kent Paul *Maccer Heroic Deeds During Free Roam *Make Taxi Rides for people. *Pick up injured peoples with ambulance to hospital. *Extinguish burning vehicles and pedestrians. *Doing Vigilante missions and killing criminals. During the Storyline *In the mission Sweet's girl, he escorts and rescues Sweet and his girlfriend to Grove Street from Seville Boulevard Families. *In the mission Burning Desire, he saves Denise from Burning Vagos house that he burned. *In the mission House Party, he, along with other Grove Street members and Sweet protecting their Grove Street from being attacked by Ballas. *In the mission The Green Sabre, he saves Sweet from being killed by Ballas, though Sweet is later being held in hospital prison. *In the mission Jizzy, he saves the girl from being attacked by 2 mens. *In the mission Air Raid, he defend Zero's transmitters from Berkley's bombers. *In the mission The Da Nang Thang, he rescues the refugees from the Da Nang Boy freighter. *In the mission Mike Toreno, he and T-bone Mendez saves Mike Toreno from Da Nang Boys. *In the mission Outrider, he escorts and Make sure Mike Toreno driving his van to safely. *In the mission Interdiction, he escorts and protects Mike Toreno's helicopter from being destroyed by other helicopters. *In the mission Don Peyote, he rescues Maccer and Kent Paul from the desert and take them to Caligua's place. *In the mission The Meat Business, he helps and protects Ken from being attacked by Sindaccos and escort Ken to exit the abattoir safely. *In the mission Madd Dogg, he saves Madd Dogg from suicide attempt by jump off the building and then later takes him to a hospital. *In the mission End of the line, he saves Sweet from fall to his death when his grips is stomped by a cop by driving his car closer. External Links *Carl Johnson on the Villains Wiki *Carl Johnson on the Grand Theft Auto Wiki Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Vigilante Category:Adventurers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:GTA Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Successful Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Assassins Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Master Combatants Category:Falsely Accused Category:Martial Artists Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Normal Badass Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Destructive Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Archenemy Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Localized Protection Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Controversial Category:Heroic Karma Houdini